Tu es là
by xYuakime
Summary: [O.S] Son train est en retard et G!Sans est du genre impatient. Mais ce retard va lui permettre de rencontrer une personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des années.


Cet O.S (qui pourrait avoir une suite, je ne sais pas) a été inspiré

d'un fanmade que je n'arrive pas à retrouver, malheureusement et des dessins de **nyublackneko** , allez voir son tumblr ! Elle est super.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur son journal et une cigarette allumée dans la bouche, il lisait attentivement les lignes de son article. Il attendait son train qui avait déjà dix minutes de retard. _G_ prenait rarement le train, il n'aimait pas ça mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se déplacer d'un point à un autre plus rapidement sans user de la voiture. La station n'était pas très remplie contrairement aux jours précédents et il avait réussi à trouver une place près de la fenêtre, pour observer la vie à l'extérieur si cela lui disait. Un homme apprêté passa devant lui, faisant rouler bruyamment sa valise sur le sol. Certaines personnes redressèrent la tête, curieuses puis reprirent leurs activités lorsque le briseur de ce maigre silence s'éloigna en direction des quais.

De sa main droite, Sans saisit sa cigarette pour expulser la fumée grisâtre qui glissa entre ses dents avant de la remettre dans un soupir. Il haïssait attendre. Il était du genre impatient et sa réputation au sein de son ancienne organisation (qui depuis, s'était dissoute) n'avait fait qu'accroître cette marque de caractère. Ah, son ancienne organisation... Elle avait été comme une famille pour lui. Ses meilleurs associés lui manquait terriblement car, avant d'être des associés, ils étaient avant tout des amis.

« Excusez-moi, l'interpella quelqu'un. »

 _G_ ne releva pas la tête, toujours concentré sur sa lecture. C'était la voix d'une femme, peut-être d'une vingtaine d'années ?

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas supposé fumer dans une station de train. »

 _Oh, bien._

« Vous n'en avez probablement rien à faire puisque vous n'avez pas de poumons, poursuivit-elle d'un ton calme. Mais certains d'entre nous qui en ont apprécieraient beaucoup si vous... »

Il n'écouta pas la suite, embêté. Cette personne ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il baissa son journal et prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts pour la retirer de sa bouche. La fumée n'embêtait personne à proximité alors pourquoi venir le déranger ?

 _Godammit, j'ai compris._

Cette voix... Il la connaissait. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il connaissait cette intonation, cette façon de parler. _G_ se décida enfin à croiser le regard de cette inconnue qui était venue le sermonner et lui rappeler les règles de vie en société. Elle était vêtue de baskets, d'un jean bleu, d'une veste kaki ample avec une capuche (qu'elle avait mise) et des poches où se trouvaient ses mains. Elle portait aussi un sac à dos.

Le squelette s'attarda sur son visage et en lâcha sa cigarette. Son cœur gris fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Ce visage, ces traits, ces cheveux bruns, ces yeux en amande, cette façon de se tenir : Frisk. Tout cela lui paru impossible, complètement absurde. Frisk était partie vivre avec Toriel il y a longtemps, avait sûrement du l'oublier après tout ce temps mais elle était là. A côté de lui, les bras croisés et qui posait un regard accusateur sur lui.

Sans l'avait quitté pour mener son organisation à l'époque. Frisk avait, elle, refusé de le suivre. Ou c'était Toriel qui ne voulait pas que sa protégée côtoie ce type de personne ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le côté du banc pour l'éteindre, plia son journal et se leva en faisant mine d'aller regarder les horaires des trains. Il lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas lui parler et ne savait quoi lui dire après toutes ces années. _"Oh, Frisk. Ça faisait longtemps" "Tu es devenue très belle, dis-moi."_

« Je t'ai quitté alors je n'étais encore qu'une enfant et je me souviens très vaguement de toi, dit Frisk dans son dos. Mais je sais que c'est toi. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. T'es le seul à avoir une tête pareille. »

Une enfant. Oh, comment oublier une bouille aussi adorable que celle de cette petite Frisk ? Un être si petit, si innocent et naïf. Un ange tombé du ciel. _G_ avait tant donné pour la protéger et Toriel lui avait retiré du jour au lendemain la petite, lui interdisant de revenir la voir. Être patron d'une organisation qui tournait dans l'ombre, c'était la garantie d'une mauvaise influence sur un enfant aussi jeune. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison.

« Je sais que tu te souviens de moi. »

Il se stoppa. Oui, il se souvenait d'elle. Il se souvenait de cette petite fille qui s'endormait dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule; qui courait partout dans la maison, qui adorait l'embêter lorsqu'il était concentré sur son travail, qui réclamait des câlins à longueur de journée; qui réclamait une histoire tous les soirs, blottie dans sa couverture et qui, surtout, apportait de la joie de vivre dans sa vie sombre et compliquée. Sans aurait tant voulu la voir grandir.

« _**G**._ »

Cette voix adorable qui, il y a plusieurs années, disait son prénom était devenue bien différente. Elle était devenue mature et suave. Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la station les regardèrent, intrigués. _G_ entendit les bruits de pas de Frisk qui se firent de plus en plus fort puis des bras l'entourèrent dans le dos. Elle cala sa tête sur sa colonne vertébrale, position qui devait être assez désagréable. Il laissa tomber son journal, se retourna pour la regarder. Oui, elle était devenue belle. Une femme. Il croisa son regard puis elle enfouit son visage dans sa longue veste noire tout en sanglotant.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, _G_... »

Sans hésita un moment à l'étreindre mais finit par le faire, à la presser contre lui tout en lui retirant sa capuche pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« _Frisk, ça faisait longtemps. Tu m'as manqué._ »


End file.
